My Immortal Love HIATUS
by JessiM92
Summary: Kevin has been chasing Double Dee for almost 1000 years. And every time he finds him, tries to get him to remember, he dies horribly. Can this time be their TIME? Can he get Dee to remember who he is? Who they are to each other? He hopes he can. {Going on hiatus for the time being.}
1. Gone, Again, Naturally

**AN: Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid. Check her out, she's on tumblr. Amazing character. Angie doesn't belong to me either, let's see if you can catch the reference. ;) I'll divulge the owner next chapter. For right now, just know that she's going to be a regular. Anyway! I was inspired to write this after reading a post on facebook. And I'm channeling all my...pent up frustration and stuffs into this bad boy. I've also got two more chapters done for When I Needed You. I'll upload those in a few days.**

 **For the moment...please enjoy and review review review! Oh! And rewind your tapes people!**

* * *

"It's been almost ten years, Kevin. How long are you going to keep this up?" Nat asked him. He had a right to ask, he was worried about his best friend. He was going to drive himself insane.

He took a deep breath, exhaled. "As long as it takes, Nat. As long as it takes. I can't live without him."

"Alright, man. I suppose I get it. I mean, I don't. But I'll do whatever you makes you happy. Do you think he'll remember this time around?"

"Probably not. But I'm hopeful."

Nat sighed. He patted Kevin on the shoulder and they were silent the rest of the time. Kevin didn't mind. He needed this time to think and to plan. He had to figure out a way to make his love remember him. He only had so much time left in this cycle. If he didn't remember, who knows when the next time he would bump into him would be.

Kevin got up and walked towards the shared apartment he and Nat were living in for the moment, and where he was waiting for him. It was 1920's New York. Jazz was at the top of its game and the dresses were getting shorter, but not too short. They still had come class. Men looked classy and put together. Women had been protesting their rights for more than a hundred years. They finally won that right this year, and on Election Day, many exercised their right to vote. Tonight, they partied.

And that's exactly what they did. Partied. And that's why Kevin was leaving. He didn't care that the women could finally vote, he had been there when the movement started almost a hundred years earlier. Only, then, his lover had taken a female body. He remembered that body well, but only because it was so different from the ones he had always encountered. But at the same time, monumentally the same. The same black as night hair, bright blue eyes, and red lips like candy and pale skin like ivory.

He had just walked into the complex when he heard it. The shotgun blast and feet running down the stairs. He didn't bother to stop the men that ran past him. He was more concerned about his lover and if he was okay. Running up the stairs, he saw several people crowding the hall. He pushed his way past and stopped. He heard a choked sound and he felt himself drop to his knees. Crawling over to where his lover lay dying, he cradled his head.

"Baby. Please. Please say something. Please tell me you're alright." He pleaded, but he knew everything was not alright. There was too much blood and too little of his chest left. As he cradled the soft ebony locks, he whispered sweet nothings. He whispered of a love lost. He was only eighteen. He was too young to have been killed so brutally. But, whatever god there was, was playing a most cruel game on him. Or so he thought.

"Why?! Why can't you just let me have him!? You made me into this thing and you won't even let us be happy. Why is it always him that dies?" He said to himself. Soon after the police arrived, Nat came rushing in. He stopped mid-stride and stared at Kevin and his lover. Tears coming to the surface, he gently pried Kevin off the young man so the coroner's could do their jobs. Of course, the police needed a statement from him and gave it he did. Several hours later, Nat gave him a concoction meant to put him to sleep.

At the funeral, his family, those he considered family anyway, and friends came. It was a beautiful service. Angie, his lover's best friend, gave the eulogy. His parents were absent, of course. The two who shared his name said a few things about how he was a great person, an aspiring scientist who was supposed to make his mark on the world. Not die this way and at such a young age. Everyone said a few things about the man. Finally, it was Kevin's turn. Walking up the podium, he stared out at the small crowd.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming. I really don't know what to say to be honest. Feels like I've been here a few dozen times before." He almost chuckled, some in the crowd did, but that was that. "Anyway. He was….the love of my life. He always will be. There will never be another person like him. And I'm going to miss him every day until I can finally see him again. I'll miss the way he laughed. The way he corrected me. I'll miss his gap toothed smile and his bright blue eyes so full of learning. But most of all, I'll miss the way he said I love you every night before we went to sleep. I'll miss the way his arms feel when he gives me a hug. And the way…..oh, god, Edd. Double Dee. Baby….." Kevin cried and broke down half way through his speech. He felt hands on his arms and back and he barely registered that he was being led to a chair. His only thought was…

 _Oh, Double Dee…..why didn't you remember in time? It's all my fault….I should've been there. I shouldn't have left you alone. Baby….I'll see you again soon…_

He had no idea how right he was. It wouldn't be until 2016, almost another hundred years later, he would set eyes on Double Dee again. And when he did….he would be greatly surprised.


	2. Mama Fate, what do?

**AN: Ya'll may have guessed, but Princess made her debut LAST chapter, but I called her Angie. Just one of her many nicknames. But Miss Angela Michelle Jackson has OFFICIALLY made her debut and she is now going by the name Princess. EEnE are not mine. Nat belongs to C2ndy2cid. Rave belongs to KiraKurryArt. Princess belongs to dshell99. Mama Fate is my OC. She'll make one appearance in the entire story. Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

2016 - 36 years after 1980

Nat was exasperated. He'd been following this dude around for the last century. All because he was being a mopey redhead. Fifty years after 1920, he found HIM again. And where did he happen to find him? College. In Southern California. How the hell? He didn't even want to think about it. But moving from California, after ANOTHER death, they moved to a quiet little place called Peach Creek. Of course, they had to hide out for at least thirty six years, but hey. Who was counting! Certainly not a grumpy teal haired male. They moved from their cabin in the woods to a house in the suburbs. This house happened to be in a cul-de-sac. Which was fine. They'd have to go to school and act like high schoolers though. They didn't want the neighbors getting suspicious. Again. For the umpteenth time. Again. (AN: yes, that was intentional.)

It was better than nothing though. They were literally the children of a god. Immortality ran in their veins. So they were bored. They went to school. What else could they do? Literally, nothing.

Peach Creek Central High. Where the cliques were abundant and the weirdos were outed.

"Kevin. What the actual fuck are we doing here?" Nat asked, hands over his face. Kevin only chuckled, knowing his friend and brother hated high school, especially starting as a freshman. Because who wants to be a freshman when you look like a full grown man? "We're blending, dude. We have to. Don't want anyone finding out that we don't actually belong." Nat had to agree with him. He definitely didn't want anyone finding out that they were immortal eighteen year olds. It was only ironic that they were posing as freshman. Even if one of them hated it with a fiery red hot passion.

The first day of school was mostly reminiscent of the ones prior. They met new friends, made plans to meet up between classes and during lunch. They got lost quite a few times trying to find their classes.

It was in the drama class that Nat laid eyes on him. He was an exact copy of the boy he loved almost 90 years prior. _'He looks exactly the same as he did then. Only his hair is magenta. Is that natural or a fashion statement?'_ Nat thought. He should probably text Kevin. That was new to them, too, they had hand held wireless phones that were like mini computers. He liked the invention. Taking out his phone, he snapped a quick photo of the boy. Sending it to Kevin he added, 'Doesn't he look like James? It's weird and almost a bit scary.' He didn't dare look at the magenta haired teen for the rest of class.

But Nat didn't notice that the magenta haired one was looking right at him after he had turned his head. There was a familiarity about the look. One that Nat never could forget.

Kevin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He didn't bother with it for the moment. He knew who it would be from. He was busy getting through his human anatomy lesson. It was strange how the curriculum didn't exactly change, but it had more information than he was used to. When he first started school, there wasn't much to learn about the human body. Or plants even. He knew what he needed to know and then he went home to work. That was that, plain and simple. Now they were learning what each body part did what and how it all functioned together. It was pretty interesting if he was being honest with himself.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. He met up with Nat in their predetermined spot. "So, did you notice the uncanny as fuck resemblance?" Nat asked him, knowing that Kevin probably didn't even look at his phone. "Uuuuhhhhh." Was Kevin's response. Nat laughed at him. Taking his phone out, he pulled up the picture and showed it to him.

"Dude! That's a little weird. I mean, the only difference is the hair but you can totally tell it's him. Reincarnation maybe?"

"Or just some really good genes. He could be James' great, great, great, great, great many times great grandson. I don't know. I didn't exactly talk to him. It was….uncanny and it brought up some memories."

"Yeah. I understand, dude. That's how I feel with Double Dee every time I see him." He didn't notice that a pair of blue eyes had turned his way after hearing his name. But, not seeing who had called to him, he turned back around and started talking to his friends once more and walked into the lunch room.

"I don't know how you deal with it though. I mean, you literally only get ten years with the Dork and then poof! He's gone again. You only have the ten years to get him to remember you. I don't see how you handle losing him over and over again." Nat said, sitting down at a random table.

Kevin sat down across from him, setting his lunch tray in front of him. "It's not something you can handle, I guess. I'm in a set pattern. I find him after so many years and I only have the ten to get him to remember me. If by year ten he hasn't, then something tragic happens to him. If by chance I do get him to remember me, that's great. That's amazing. I get to live out a long life with him. But I don't remember if he becomes like us, or if I become like him. I don't know. Father won't talk to me for whatever reason. So I can't exactly ask him." Kevin said, in a low tone of course. He didn't want everyone to look at him like he was crazy. Because, of course, they would. He'd be locked up and he wouldn't be able to find his love again.

In another part of the lunch room, the topics of conversation were sitting together, quietly talking about the redhead and his teal-haired friend. "Double Dee. Can I ask you something?" Rave asked his friend. Double Dee looked at him a moment. "Of course, Rave. What are you enquiring about?" He had asked. His friend leveled a look at him before asking, "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Double Dee looked at Rave, confused. "Well, one might believe that he or she has lived many different lifetimes as the same person. And one might believe that the soul has remained the same, living as the same person over and over again. Experiencing the same things over and over again. Finding the same people or person over and over again." Double Dee explained to his friend. And Rave looked at him. He sighed. "Dee, that isn't what I asked you. But thank you for the explanation. I asked if you, YOU, believe in reincarnation."

Double Dee seemed to ponder this for a while. Finally, he answered, "I can't say if I do or don't. I have dreams sometimes, that are most peculiar I might add, about lives that I couldn't have possibly have had. The dreams change from time to time. But the one thing that remains the same is the boy in the dream. I don't remember much except for the eyes. They're the most brilliant color green I've ever seen. In a dream I mean."

Rave took this all in. "Hhmm. I know what you mean. After the fifth night of having the same dream of the same boy, not your boy but a different boy, I did a little research into the matter. It's perfectly normal. But it doesn't have any kind of answers of having the same dream with the same element. Like, for example, our boys. There's nothing there."

They continued to talk about the matter well after lunch was over and before they separated for their classes. They weren't aware that a certain girl was watching them. Her eyes followed Double Dee to his class. Ironically, the same class she would be going to. But she didn't expect the jolt to her senses when she saw the shock of red hair, covered now by a red hat with a black bill, and jade green eyes, enter the same classroom.

 _Hhmmm. Mama Fate must be cooking something up for all of us. Or she might be cheating, speeding things along. The other two have already started having the Dreams. Too early I might add, but oh well. They'll soon remember. And when they do, I'll be there to record the events._ She sighed. _Being an immortal is hard work sometimes. Moving from place to place, having to hide every so often. I wonder how those two numbskulls managed to do it. I didn't see them for ninety-six years. Where were they?_ Someone walked into her shoulder. Knocking her off balance. "Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you-" He gasped when she turned towards him.

Shocked gold looked into surprised brown. Nat smiled, Princess smirked.

"IT'S YOU!" They both said at the same time.

"How are you here?"

"How are YOU here?"

"Girl. I asked you first."

She leveled at a look at him. Then she sighed.

"Okay. Look. Mama Fate sort of did some stuff, pulled a few strings, and here I am. Immortal."

"Mama Fate?"

"Yeah. You know, the three Fates?"

"The THREE FATES. Your mother is one of THE Three Fates?"

"Yes, Nat. She is."

"Wow. Yeah. And Kevin is about to get the shock of his life when you walk in."

"Yes, yes he is." Before Nat could answer her, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking out his phone, he opened the message from Kevin. Going wide eyed, he sucked in a breath.

"What?" Princess asked. He showed her the text message.

 **BIG RED** : NAT! HE'S HERE! WHAT DO I DO? I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM THIS EARLY BEFORE. WHAT. DO. I. DO?!

She smirked. "Well. Mama Fate is moving things faster than I realized." And then she walked into class, followed closely by Nat. Cheshire like smiles adorning both of their faces.

Home Ec is about to get interesting.

* * *

 **AN: Okay. So. I got the feeling to reread this chapter. And thank god I did because half of it didn't even make sense and my math was all WRONG. So here's the low down. 50 years after 1920, Kevin found Edd again in 1970. Fast forward 10 years, Edd dies again in 1980. So Nat and Kevin spend the next 36 years in hiding. Moving from their cabin, they move to the cul-de-sac. They have to blend. They have to take part in society again. It's now 2016.**

 **Okay. So I hope that makes sense and I hope I've made all the necessary mistakes. I thought I would give a bit of a summary on all the math here.**


	3. Dinners and Desserts

Every couple of seconds Kevin was looking at the door. He was getting nervous. He had never found Double Dee this early before. He always knew when he would find him. He'd feel it when the time came. But he had no such feeling. If he was being honest with himself, he was downright scared right now. He didn't know what to do. He sent off a text to Nat but he never got a reply back. What was keeping Nat from communicating?! He looked at the door again. He did a double take and stared at the two figures walking in.

 _What? How? How is she here?! I thought she...I'm so confused._ He thought to himself. While she walked over to her seat, RIGHT NEXT TO DOUBLE DEE, Nat walked over to an empty chair next to Kevin. He waited. And waited. Finally..."Nat! How is she here?!" Kevin whispered. "Well, you see," Nat began, "remember Mama Fate?" Kevin shook his head. "That's her _Mother_. She's going to explain it to us later. I gave her the address and turns out she lives down the street from us. She'll be over tonight." Nat said.

Excited gold looked into confused and tired green.

Nat sighed. "It'll be okay, buddy. You'll see." After that, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. And following her was Rave. Nat couldn't take his eyes off the magenta haired boy. Really, the resemblance was uncanny. Turning around to Kevin, he went to say something but noticed that he looked uncomfortable. For what, he didn't know. He briefly wondered about it and made a mental note to ask him later. But he wouldn't get the chance to. Turning back around to the front, the teacher began to speak.

"Well. Good morning, class. I am your teacher for this semester. My name is Mrs. Jackson. And welcome to Home Economics. Now, most of you might be taking this class to improve skills you have already obtained, or you might be taking this class because you have no other choice, or you might be taking this class because you want to learn how to cook something as simple as, let's say, spaghetti. I will go as slow as I can. We will go over the basics; meaning you will be learning the different uses for each tool you will use throughout the class. You will learn how to separate an egg yolk from the egg white. You will learn to make lemon meringue and other such desserts. But, for now, and this is a simple and easy assignment, you will learn to bake a cake. To the best of your ability." Mrs. Jackson said as she handed out ingredient pages. Each one specific and in high detail. "Now, the cards I am handing you only have one part of the ingredient list. You must find your partner and start on your assigned cake." She handed Kevin part of a list for Blueberry cake, Nat was handed one for Black Forrest Cake, Princess was handed Red Velvet cake, and Double Dee had the other half of Blueberry Cake; it was his favorite.

Walking up the front of the class, she turned around and looked at her students. With a gleam in her eye, she said, "Well. Students, get up get up. And 'May the Odds be Ever in your Favor.'" She giggled. She was highly enjoying herself. Thought no one knew why she was enjoying herself.

Before Kevin went to find who had the other half of his card, he couldn't help but remember a day where he and a certain boy made this exact same cake in their kitchen.

1910.

"Eeeeeeeeed! C'mon babe! I don't bake. I don't even cook. I mean, I can. But not very well. Why am I in here?" Kevin was pouting. Edd, who was enjoying himself, simply kissed his fiancés pouty lips and giggled. "Because, darling, it's my favorite cake and you are my favorite person. Why wouldn't I want you in here?" He said, popping a ripe blueberry into his mouth. Kevin stared at him. He loved it when Edd said he was his favorite person. It made him feel special. Getting up, Kevin came to stand beside him. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Alright, Edd. What do I do?"

"First, I'm going to need everything on this list." Edd handed him a list. He was out the door in less than a minute. Twenty minutes later, he was back with the things Edd needed but he didn't have at the house.

"Thank you, baby. I really needed this."

Kevin gave him a once over. "You needed a soda pop and pasta? You're making a cake! What did you need this for?" He chuckled.

"Well, if you must know," Edd began, a twinkle in his eye, "the cake is for dessert. The pasta is for dinner. And I just wanted a soda pop." He laughed at Kevin's expression. He knew how much Kevin loved his homemade blueberry cake.

For the next hour, they managed to cover themselves and almost every square inch of the kitchen in flour. But they got the cake made. They enjoyed making it, together, as it should be.

Present.

"Ahem."

Kevin was jostled from his memory by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning his head, he met blue eyes. He sat frozen, unable to say anything. Double Dee continued to stare at him. "Kevin. Are you feeling unwell? You aren't saying anything." Kevin shook his head. "Yes. I'm alright. What's up?"

"You have the other half of the card." He said to Kevin, who in turn looked down at his card.

"Huh. So I do." Double Dee couldn't figure out why he sounded so crestfallen about a simple recipe.

"Well. Let's go over here to our station. I can't wait to make it." He said jovially. Kevin looked at him.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Blueberry cake is my most favorite treat. I haven't made it since last summer, but it really is a wonderful flavor. The vanilla cake pairs wonderfully with the tartness of the berries. Anyway. Let's get started. Will you hand me the Swan's Down, eggs, buttermilk, and the vanilla extract pl-"

"Here you go."

"Oh, well thank you, Kevin." Double Dee was perplexed but he didn't think much on it. But he probably should have. Kevin ended up burning the cake, twice, and over mixing the icing. Three times in a row.

"Kevin! Kevin, stop! You've burned the cake. Again. And you've over mixed the icing. Now it's just….goop. Honestly, didn't anyone ever teach you how to cook?" He was exasperated by this point. They only had twenty minutes left in the class. There was no way they could go make the cake on time and get the grade.

Kevin looked taken aback for a moment before he answered. "Yeah. He did. I'm sorry I messed up the cake, Dee. I didn't mean to. It's just….well, nevermind. Listen, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You most certainly shall, Mr. Barr!" Mrs. Jackson had said, right behind the redhead if I may add. She made both boys jump, they hadn't noticed her walking up. She was beaming, grinning from ear to ear. "Along with Mr. Goldburg and Mr. Cute, I'd like the two of you to stay after class for a moment." Winking, she walked away. Kevin and Double Dee were shocked.

Princess, meanwhile, was in the back. Taking down notes on what she had witnessed. On the one hand, she was upset that Kevin was making so many mistakes. He had made the cake before with a different boy. But that was nearly a century ago. Surly he's made the cake since then. But on another, she could tell the experience was making him agitated. _Oh, Kevin. If only things had been different. Maybe then you wouldn't be here, flustered and agitated. I wish I could help you somehow._ She thought to herself. Looking over to the front of the class, she eyeballed her mother. Who, in turn, only shrugged her shoulders. No one, not even Princess, knew what her plans were. If she had any at all.

After class, all four boys walked up to their teacher and waited for the rest of the class to file out. Mrs. Jackson turned to them. "Alright boys. So I know it's only the first day and all, but I'm going to give you each a chance. You're all going to get extra credit!" She beamed. The boys didn't look happy at all, but they were inclined to hear what she had to say.

"Kevin and Double Dee, the two of you will be making a pasta. Let's say….shrimp alfredo with angle hair noodles for the main course. Blueberry cake for the dessert. And the two of you can pick the appetizer." Turning to Nat and Rave, she said, "Nat and Rave, the two of you will be making Black Forrest cake as your dessert. Seafood gumbo for your main course. And of course, the two of you will pick an appetizer. Now, I expect all of this in a few weeks. Actually, let's say in a few months. This will allow the four of you to gather everything you'll need for the project. Now for the interesting part, the four of you will attend each other's dinners. And you will record each one. I want documented evidence that this happened, boys. No if's ands or buts." And with this, she bid them all a good day and left the room.

All four boys looked at each other. Well, this was going to be an experience neither of them could forget. So, why did Rave and Kevin look so nervous?


	4. Mama Fate and Papa Barr

**AN: So this is pretty much a filler chapter. I'm going back and forth between writing a chapter just on Mama Fate and her history or going ahead and writing a chapter on the first dinner to happen. Now mind you, I'm going to time hop. Mama Fate didn't exactly give them a specific date, just some time to gather the necessary items needed. Which takes a while if you're budgeting. Anyway! Please enjoy!**

 **Also, this portion of the story takes place a lot earlier than our timeline. Sorry ya'll, I meant to put a year, but I can't remember what year I wanted. I've been going through a helluva lot recently. It's not easy. Anyway! I'll ty to have a new chapter up soon!**

* * *

"Jillian, you have to stop this. Really. It's starting to bore me."

"And that's exactly why I'm doing this. Because it's starting to bore you. Really, Cornelius. Is it so bad for your son to be happy? Is it?"

"He wants to be with another man. Of course it is! It's unnatural!"

Mama Fate threw up her hands. She's had this exact same conversation over the last 1,000 years. She wanted Kevin to be happy. She did and she was going to make that happen. Even if it meant throwing things into motion a lot earlier.

"Cornelius, he is your son. Just because he likes another man doesn't change that. And it doesn't mean he's any different. He is still Kevin. Maybe if you had spent a little more time with him, you'd actually know that." She said, irritably. She hated having this conversation. Cornelius laughed like he always did. He enjoyed watching her get annoyed with him. It was the highlight of his day. He had missed it in the last 200 years or so. "And why, Jillian, should I not know that? I know Kevin is still the same. I know he hasn't changed. I know he likes the same sex. It bothers me. Or at least it did."

Mama Fate looked at him incredulously. "Then why in the name of Hades are you treating him like this?" She nearly screamed at him. She was beyond agitated now. She was livid. She was ready to kill this man...if only he wasn't immortal. She was angry. She was pissed off. She loved Kevin with every fiber of her being. After all, he was of her blood. But she wished sometimes that he was her son. Kevin was a gentle creature, much like herself.

"Because, Jillian, I know how much it riles you up. You love him like he was your own. I enjoy watching others suffer." The God of War stated. His father, Ares, raised him to believe that everything should be a challenge. And every challenge should come with chaos. Chaos only bred more chaos. His cousin looked him over. "You are a monster, Cornelius."

"Oh, come now, Jillian. This is only a game to me. A game that I'm quickly growing tired of because you keep interfering!" He boomed. The birds in the canopies took flight and the sounds around them went suddenly quiet. Jillian did not like the stillness. It made her nervous and put her on edge. The last time this happened, he had a witch lay a curse on the boy. All because his youngest son loved him. How were two immortal beings supposed to procreate if they were of the same sex? He didn't understand nor did he want to.

"Cornelius. Please calm yourself. It does no one any good when you lose your temper."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you interfered. Before you waltzed in here, begging me to lift this curse laid upon the boy almost a thousand years ago. The witch no longer lives. He has to recover his memories. And my son only has ten years to do it. If he can do that, the boy will gain his memories and take on that which has been held from him."

"His immortality." Jillian stated. She was gripping the necklace hidden underneath her blouse. A necklace not even Zeus himself knew about. And she not only thanked Athena, but Zeus as well, daily for allowing her child to become immortal. She needed eyes out in the world when she could not be there. And the necklace was a gift from the girls father. She wished to gift it to her daughter one day.

Cornelius cleared his throat. She raised blue-grey eyes to the man and saw the smirk that split his face in two. "I suggest a wager, cousin."

She cocked an eyebrow. "A wager?"

"Yes. Let's place a bet upon these two."

"Okay. I'm listening."

His smirk grew wider. "Let's say that Kevin does manage to get the boy to remember. What then? I'm left without entertainment, cousin."

Mama Fate did not like this. She did not like this at all. She was almost afraid to answer. "Well, I don't actually know Cornelius. I would assume you'd find different 'entertainment.' As you so eloquently put it." She said. She hadn't meant for it to sound sarcastic. But what's done is done. No going back now. And besides, Mama Fate was sick to death of his shit. He'd somehow managed to keep this from Zeus and if she had to, she'd be petty enough to let him know.

Cornelius stared at her, hard. She didn't budge. Nor did she flinch under his gaze. Like I said, she's sick of his shit. "Jillian. You would do well not to speak to me in that manner again." Cornelius ground out.

Mama Fate suddenly looked dangerous. She may be gentle by nature, but she had a mean streak that no one but Kevin could rival. She leveled a looked at the graying Barr. "And you would do well not to threaten me, Cornelius. Lest Zeus find out about what you did to his favorite grandson. There will be no wager. After Kevin has helped Edd regain his memories, and he most certainly will, you will leave them alone. For good. Your son already sees me as the mother figure he has desperately needed. You know, the girl you tossed away after he was born? Remember her? Remember how she begged to see him for the rest of her mortal life? You, Cornelius, do not have a reason to threaten me. You, who has so little to gain and so much to lose. Do not think that if, and that is a big if, Zeus were to find out he wouldn't strip you of your immortality." She said, venom in her voice. She was done playing his games and she would make sure that the boys she loved as her own would live a life free of him.

Cornelius looked at Mama Fate. Never before had he seen her get so upset. And when she had brought up the girl he had so desperately loved and then tossed away like yesterday's trash, he knew then she was serious. He didn't say another word before she walked out of his rooms. Leaning back in the chair he had sat down in, he brought his fingertips together to form a sort of steeple and thought.

Papa Barr had no idea what Mama Fate had in store for him. And to be quite honest, she liked it that way. She made plans, she gathered the necessary items she knew Kevin would eventually need, and she waited. She waited for the right time to put her plan into motion. And when that time came, Papa Barr would rue the day he put that poor boy under the curse. She set out into the mortal world, changing her appearance every so often so no one would recognize her.


	5. Pasta and Blueberry Vanilla Cake

**AN: Soooooooooo. I had a guest ask a few questions. (Whether said guest was a troll or he/she didn't read the first few chapters...)**

 **Dearest Guest: Edd died in 1920 because he was shot in the chest. A neighbor found out that he was living with Kevin as his lover. Yes, back in the day no one approved of that lifestyle. So, secrecy ensued and everyone hoped to god that no one found out. Unfortunately, in this case, someone did find out and instead of talking about it, they shot him. Angela, or Angie in that portion of the story, is Princess. She's an OC by dshell99 and she is just as popular. Trust me, she's everywhere. You should check out her creator. I added in the reincarnation bit because Edd thinks it might actually be possible. But really, Edd is an immortal being who has been cursed by some witch that Kevin's father "hired" to curse him. Meaning, he dies over and over but he's still the same person. Except for the time he was a female…..that was probably interesting. Maybe I'll write a filler chapter on that part of their lives. Hehehehe. Hope this helped!**

 **Please enjoy everyone!**

Present Day

It's now October and Double Dee's birthday is in a few days. And Kevin has no idea what he's going to do. He's spent every day with the Dork since the start of school in August. He's asked him what he's going to do and he replies with "I don't know to be honest. I've never actually celebrated my birthday. Except with my two best friends and a few of the girls. But it's not anything major. Just pizza, cake, and movies and ice cream." Then he would go back to what he was doing before. Kevin would look perplexed and he would start thinking of ways to make sure this birthday was special. He tried to make it special every year he had with Double Dee. And this particular year, he was going to go all out.

Thanks to his budgeting skills and his remarkable sense, he was able to get everything he needed for the meal. Hopefully the first of many. Nat looked at Kevin, surprised. "Dude. Kevin, I understand that you like to make his birthdays as special as possible, but….what is all this?" Nat asked, looking at all the ingredients on the marble top of the island. Kevin looked back at him. "It's Dee's favorite foods. Well, to be specific, it's his favorite pasta meal and the cake he loved so much." Kevin explained, not that he was hoping that this particular meal would be his favorite. As much time as he's spent with him over the last few months, he never really asked. But he did know that his sweet tooth never changed. Lost in his memories of a time long since passed, Kevin began working on the homemade meal. He texted his new friends Nazz and Rolf, who were quickly becoming his best friends in this life. He talked with Nat and at one time ended up having to start all over again because the noodles didn't come out quite right. He cooked the shrimp and steamed the broccoli, just the way Dee had liked it all those years ago. But on the one hand, he wasn't sure if this Double Dee liked this dish. So he hoped he did. One of the few times he made it, Double Dee couldn't have it because he was allergic to anything dairy. He was a strict vegan at that time. So it was hard, but it was also kind of educational.

At a quarter to four, there was a knock at the door. Kevin, not being entirely ready, had Nat answer the door. "Oh hey, Double Delish! C'mon in! Kevin is just getting ready." Nat could be heard saying. Kevin seethed. He hated when Nat did that.

"Thank you, Nathan." Double Dee said, taking his shoes off at the front door. Kevin thanked his stars that he had the sense to build a shoe rack so everyone had a place to put their shoes. But, he also did it out of nostalgia. Everywhere he went, he had a shoe rack. He always built one because his Double Dee hated having shoes worn in the halls of their chateau; they had slippers for that, their house on Moriarty Street, their mansion in Exeter. He made one every time he found Double Dee because he knew his mannerisms, his habits, his likes and dislikes. He often wondered if Dee would ever remember his way of doing things. How Kevin would come in late from work or would often make a mess of things but he always cleaned it up. But, the one thing he questioned the most was if Dee would remember how much Kevin had loved him and how he had loved Kevin back just as much.

Their love was a fierce one at worst, but a gentle one at best.

Walking into the living room, Kevin sees that Nat is sitting dangerously close to his Dork. HIS DORK. _That mother fu….I'm going to rip his head off and feed it to the kraken._ Kevin was agitated. He was hoping that Nat would have been gone by now. But he wasn't. He was still sitting next to Double Dee. He cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're ready, we can head on into the kitchen, Dee. And I think Nat might actually have something he needs to do." Nat looked amused.

"Aw! But it's his birthday! What if I wanted to spend it with him as well?" Double Dee looked a little confused. He had invited his friend Rave and he was on his way. Dee cleared his throat to get their attentions. "If it isn't a bother, but I have invited my friend Rave. He's on his way right now. I hope that it's alright." He said, a little quietly. Nat looked ecstatic, but Kevin looked extremely nervous. What did Kevin have to be nervous about? Well, a lot actually. He knew things that Nat didn't. And if Nat found out that Kevin knew these things, there would be hell to pay. Literally. Kevin cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's fine. More the merrier! I just have to finish a few things and we'll be good to go." He said, walking into the kitchen.

He listened the faint sounds of the two talking in the other room while he finished the Alfredo sauce, put the icing and decoration on the cake, and made sure that the broccoli was steamed just the way Dee (he hoped) liked it. He had just finished setting the table when he heard the bell ring and the door open. "Rave! It's good to see you!" Nat said, loudly, albeit a little too loudly. Rave looked him up and down and rolled his eyes. Walking in and taking his shoes off, he went over to the couch that Dee was sitting on. "Do you want to tell me what I'm doing here? I know it's your birthday and all."

"Well, Kevin was generous enough to make me dinner for my birthday since Mother and Father are too busy to do it." Dee explained. He looked excited for tonight. Rave looked at his friend and couldn't help but give a small smile. He adored his friend; he always has. He only hoped that the boy regained his memories soon. (AN: Yes, I know. This might actually be confusing. At some point, I'm going to add in a flashback chapter where it explains it. Back to the story!) Coming out of his reverie, he felt hands on his shoulders. Turing around rather quickly, he saw Nat standing a good distance from him, hands raised in the air, "I just wanted to help you with your coat. I'm sorry." Nat apologized, and waited for the magenta haired teen to say something. Rave cocked an eyebrow, turning back around, he began to slither out of his coat. "Well, are you going to help me or not? I haven't got all night. Considering it is Dee's birthday after all." Nat hurried to help his crush out of his coat; the irony of the color was not lost on him though. Teal looked good on the boy.

At this point, Kevin came walking out of the kitchen. Making eye contact with Rave, he visibly paled. Rave very subtly shook his head and allowed Nat to help him with his coat. This moment between the two boys went unnoticed by Dee and Nat. Tonight should be interesting. No?

Twenty minutes into dinner, none of the boys had said anything. Rave decided to break this with conversation. "So, Kevin, where do the two of you come from? We've obviously never seen you both before. I'm assuming up north if I have the accent right." Rave said. Kevin cleared his throat, "well, yeah. We're from New York actually. Beautiful city. Lots to do, lots to see. Lady Liberty is a showstopper. Every year the city puts on this show and they reenact this scene from _Titanic_ where Rose is looking at the statue as they're coming into port. One year, someone rigged it and proposed to their girlfriend right there, underneath Liberty. It's been a tradition ever since." He said, not as nervous as before but he was still nervous. But only slightly. Nat shook his head. "Yeah, I remember that. Wasn't it Benny and Cassidy that got engaged that year? I believe it was. Beautiful couple. I remember them fondly. They were a pretty cool couple, but they weren't without their fights. Benny would come over and drag poor Kevin here out of the house and to wherever Benny felt like going. I'm glad they ended up together." Nat said. Dee looked at the boys, intrigued and yet, somehow, he felt that these two were a part of him. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He felt like he's done this same dinner once before. This was definitely something to put in his Journal of Dreams or Circumstances. He would review the situation later and analyze its meaning.

"Kevin," Dee began, "This is a wonderful pasta dish. Coincidentally, it is one of my favorite dishes. And it is prepared just the way I would prepare it if I were making it myself. How did you come to find out that it's my favorite?" He eyeballed the redhead. He knew he hadn't said anything about what his favorite foods were. So how did he know? How did this mysterious young man know this? Kevin looked at him with smoldering green eyes. "I didn't. It's one of mine too. An ex used to make it this way and I fell in love with how he made it. I've been making it this way ever since. I had no idea that this was how you made it though. Great minds, huh?" He said nervously. Dee looked at him. "Hhmm. Yes. Quite so. But I do love the dish. Thank you for making it for me tonight." He said. "No problem. It was my pleasure." Kevin said, a blush creeping onto his face.

After a tense moment, "Cake anyone? It's Blueberry and Vanilla. Kev's specialty!" Nat said, hopping up to get the cake. Dee looked at Kevin and Kevin stared back.


	6. Birthday Fun and the Pocket Watch

Edd looked at Kevin. Kevin looked at Edd. Nat looked at Rave. And Rave...well, he just looked completely bored. If he was being honest with himself though, he sort of didn't like the way Nat was looking at him. He had a mixture of confusion and pain on his face. But also the look of a long ago love, lost in the confines of time and memory. As much as Rave loved Nat, he didn't need him find out who he was and why he ran off all those years ago. For now, he would feign innocence and help Kevin with Edd as much as he was allowed to. Mama Fate asked this of him years before.

"You can make Blueberry and Vanilla cake, Kevin? The very same cake we had to make in Home Ec class?" Edd said, a look of confusion marring his beautiful face. Kevin felt his cheeks burning and while Edd sat across from him, the only thought to cross his mind was _I really hope the Dork likes my cake._ "Uh, yeah. I can bake. I took the recipe home with me and decided to try to make it. For your birthday. I know you like blueberries. So I thought I'd make it. I think I'm just gonna go get that cake now." He said, standing up and taking the dinner dishes with him. As he placed the dishes in the sink, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He thanked his stars that Nat had the good sense to put everything on a platter so he didn't have to make two trips. Grabbing what looked like a server's tray, he made his way into the dining room again. Setting the tray down, he passed out the plates and forks. He placed the first slice on Edd's plate, who looked at it like it had grown two heads. Kevin became mildly irritated, true, he did mess up the first time they made this cake. But Edd didn't have to look like he had just ingested a bad piece of meat or something. Like, come on! It's just cake! It's not going to eat you.

After Nat and Rave received their pieces, Kevin cut himself a slice and sat down. Before anyone could take one bite of their cake, Kevin reached under the table and brought out a gift box. "Uh. Here. Happy birthday, Edd." He said, handing it to the dork. Edd took the box, curious about what the redhead could have possibly have gotten him. Gingerly he took off the big green bow and carefully he tore the blue and silver wrapping paper along the lines. Kevin knew this would happen. He had always enjoyed watching Edd unwrap his gifts because of how careful he always seemed to be with the paper. Watching him meticulously unwrap his gift, he thought about another time of similar circumstances.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _It's 1823. It's Edd's twenty-fourth birthday. He's rushing home to his mother and father. They're supposed to be there today. He hopes that they'll be there today. They promised they would call._

 _Arriving home, he find a gift wrapped box and a letter. Picking up the letter, he reads the contents and let's out a sigh. "Maybe next year." He murmurs to himself. He picks up the box and unwraps it carefully, revealing a box from the Gentlemen's Emporium. It was a new coat in the shade of green he liked so much; not too dark, not too light. More of an emerald color. He placed the coat back in the box and cleaned up his mess. Looking at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, he decided to make dinner. Half an hour goes by before the bell rings, letting him know someone was there. But he already knew who it was._

 _Kevin was standing on the other side of the door, nervously twirling the end of his coat. He almost didn't come tonight, but he wanted to. He needed to. He was so close to getting Edd to remember who he was. The door opened and he looked up. Standing before him was the most beautiful man he had ever lain eyes on. Edd smiled his gap-toothed smile and invited the fiery hotshot inside. "May I take your coat, Mr. Barr?" Edd asked him. Kevin shrugged out of his coat and handed it to Edd. He followed Edd out into the receiving room (AN: yes, that's really what they called it). "Mr. Barr. What brings you to my humble abode?" He asked. "Well, Mr. Vincent, I brought you a small gift. It isn't much, but I believe you'll like it." He took the small box out of his pocket. It had been wrapped in silver and blue wrapping and had a small green bow on top._

 _Kevin couldn't help but smile at how meticulous Edd could be._

 _~~End Flashback~~_

"Kevin? Kevin? Kevin!" Nat said, gaining his attention. Kevin looked up and saw that Edd had finally uncovered his gift. It was the pocket watch he had given him once before. He had to have the cover replaced because of damage but he hadn't had it engraved like he did before. He couldn't do it. He looked to Edd, nervous. He knew the Dork loved stuff like this. He was shocked to find that he had tears in his eyes. "Dee. Why are you crying?" He asked. Edd wiped his face and looked at Kevin. "I honestly don't know. But thank you. It's a beautiful gift. I'll cherish it always." Edd said, wiping his tears away. Kevin blushed. Nat gave his gift next; a mini lab kit that he could set up in his basement or even his room if he liked. "It's not even a 'real' lab." Nat said, making air quotes with his fingers. "You can make candy with it. Like jawbreakers and gummy worms. And stuff. Maybe even jello butts!" Rave almost swatted him upside his stupid gorgeous head. But Edd let loose a laugh, long and loud. He may not understand Nat, but he was pretty funny. "Thank you, Nathan. I'll make a jell-o butt just for you." He giggled. Rave was next. He handed Edd a huge box with dark blue wrapping paper and a simple white bow on top, the edges painted blue. Edd eyed the box and then looked at Rave, who only smiled. The boy wasn't completely heartless. He loved his friend.

Double Dee opened the gift and squealed. He pulled out seemingly random things. A scarf, another pocket watch, bowties, a pair of red converse, a few things that looked like flashlights but weren't exactly flashlights, a blue box, and black leather jacket and brown trench coat. "Oh my god, Rave! This is amazing! Thank you!" He said, hugging the magenta haired boy. Rave hid the tiniest smile. "You're welcome, Dee. I'm glad you liked it." Edd looked around the room. He was happy that these three were sitting around the table with him. In the few short months that Kevin and Nat had moved to town and came to school, he was honestly surprised that Kevin was such a big part of his life and Nat as well. He watched as his friends laughed and joked with each other. A smile crept onto his face and he felt content.

Although, there was something bugging him. Nagging at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but feel that he had experienced something like this before. But that couldn't be, he had only met Kevin and Nat this year. And he's known Nat for quite some time now. So, why did he have this feeling that he's gone through this before? And why did the pocket watch feel so familiar in his hands?

Outside, in front of the house and across the street, a woman was watching them through the bay window. A smile grew on her face and she felt elated. Everything was going according to plan. Edd had received the watch first this time. If absolutely everything went the way it was supposed to, the boys would be together again and she wouldn't have to watch Kevin break down over the death of his beloved again. The way Edd had died last time was so bad, Kevin disappeared for almost four years. And she would be damned if that ever happened again. Still smiling, she turned around and walked away.


	7. Mama Fate Has Something Else In Mind

**_"Ah. Fuck. Kevin! Please!"_**

 ** _"Please what, Dee? Tell me. I want you to tell_ me." **

**_"K-Kevin. Fuck. Kevin. Please."_**

 ** _"What is it, Dee? What do you want?"_**

 ** _Dee gasped and threw his head back. A familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Kevin watched Dee almost unravel. He believed it was the single most sexiest thing he's ever seen. His pupils were blown wide and his mouth was open in an "o" shape. "Tell, Double Dee. What is that you want from me? What?" He knew exactly what he wanted. He just wanted Dee to tell him. He loved it when Dee cursed and talked dirty to him in the bedroom._**

 ** _"Kevin Anthony. If you don't fuck me right now, I'm going to scream."_**

 ** _"Oh! Well alright then!" He said, slipping his fingers out and aligning his cock with Dee's hole. He let out a shaky breath as the tip slipped past the tight ring of muscle. "Fuck, Dee. Holy shit. You feel so good." He breathed out as he slid all the way to the base._**

 ** _Kevin sat still for a moment. Letting Dee get adjusted to the feel. The change. Then he started moving slowly, at first. Picking up speed, he wrapped his hand around Dee's cock. He pumped his hand up and down, matching his own speed. "Fuck. D-Dee. Gods, I love you. I love you, so much." Dee's breath became irregular, erratic. He could feel a tightness in his stomach. "K-Kevin...I-"_**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Dee reached over and slapped his alarm off. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his body. "What the hell? Was that...what the hell?" He wondered out-loud. Rising, he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He leaned over, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He looked at his clock; the time on it read five-thirty am. He decided to stay awake and get ready for school. Grabbing his towel, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, brush his hair, do other things one would do in the bathroom. He still thought about the dream. Or memory? He couldn't distinguish the difference between the two. Once he was done in the bathroom, he made his way downstairs to make himself breakfast. After a healthy breakfast of oatmeal with banana and orange juice, he went to the downstairs bathroom to brush his teeth. Again, he thought about his dream. And the more he thought about it, the more it made him nervous. Going through his daily routine just distracted him. Now that he was actually thinking about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Kevin today. Usually he would ride to school with Rave, Nat, and Kevin. But he decided he wouldn't. He needed more time to sort through his thoughts...and his confusing feelings for the red-haired boy. He decided he would talk to Rave once he got to school.

.

.

.

.

At six am on the dot, Nat and Kevin are awake. Kevin usually takes the bathroom first. He never took longer than he had to. If he tried, Nat would blow a gasket. Nat was not a nice person in the morning. Especially if he didn't have his beauty rest. "A Queen should always sleep well, Kevin. Lest he, or she, woke up a crank monster." {A/N: I call my kids crank monsters. They're cranky and little monsters in the morning if they haven't gotten enough sleep.} After dressing, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Now, usually, the kitchen is pretty empty. He can hear himself think in the mornings before school. And this is mostly every day; but today is not that day. Today, he walks in to find Rave sitting at his kitchen table. Phone in hand, half eaten muffin on the table, and a glass of orange juice at his lips. Kevin stopped in his tracks and stared. And continued staring until Rave finally spoke. "So. You're probably wondering why I'm here. And to be honest...I need your help." Rave said, looking up at the red-head. Kevin remained blank faced. He walked to the fridge to grab the milk, orange juice, and strawberries. From his past lives with Dee, he would always eat something healthy. After a while, it became a habit. One he never intended to break. Even when Dee died over and over again.

"What's up, Rave? You've never needed my help before. Except for that one time."

"I know. But...I think Nat is starting to put the pieces together. And...look, this isn't easy for me, Barr. I need your help."

Kevin looked at the magenta haired boy sitting across from him. He sighed. "Okay. What do you need my help with?"

"I need to tell him it's me." And, once again, Kevin stared.

"Rave, are you totally sure you want to do that? You left all those years ago to protect him."

"Yes, well, those were different times. It needed to be done. This is now. The gay community is widely accepted."

Kevin looked at his friend. He turned his head when he heard the shower cut off. "Well. You can do it now. Nat is getting out of the shower. He'll be down here shortly."

Rave nodded. As Kevin got up to walk away, Rave held him back with just a few short words. "Will you tell Dee who you are? Who he is?"

"You know how this works, Rave. I can't say anything until he completely remembers me." And with that, he walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

At school, Dee avoided Kevin. Rave avoided Nat. Nat and Kevin were severely confused to say the least. They didn't understand what was going on. Nor could they ask. Not until the last class of the day, Home Ec. When they walked in, Rave and Dee were sitting a table together, heads bowed low. So, because they couldn't sit with the two people they wanted to, they chose a table close to the front. Mama Fate looked at them with pity. She knew what was going on. She looked at the other two boys. She sighed. "Alright everyone, settle down. Today, we won't be doing the usual. Instead, we're going to talk about something I think is interesting. You may do what was intended for today if you want to. You all have the packets for this class and the recipes I have provided. But today, today I want to talk about reincarnation."

Princess shot her head up so quick, Kevin was afraid she'd break her neck.

Well. This should be interesting.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter ya'll. But I know ya'll are getting tired of waiting for updates! Lol. Life ya know? Enjoy this one. Next chapter should be...interesting to say the least.


	8. The Memory and a surprise guest

"Oh my god. Edd. What in the hell has you so worked up that you can't even look him in the eyes?" Rave asked Edd as he watched Nat and Kevin walk in to class. Before Edd could answer, Mama Fate had different plans for class.

"Alright. So. Reincarnation. Can anyone tell me what it is? Before you raise your hands to ask if you can continue with today's original lesson, yes, you may do so. Again. Can anyone tell me what reincarnation is?" She asked, she looked around the room. Only a few people raised their hands. But, ultimately and quite honestly, she picked Edd. Who didn't have his hand raised.

"Edd, dear, can you tell me what it is?"

"Uh. Well. Reincarnation, by definition, is the rebirth of a soul. But in a new body. Let's say you die as a female in this life, but in the next life, your new life, you come back as a male. Hinduism and Buddhism are two religions that hold this belief."

"Very good, Edd. Reincarnation is a pretty interesting subject. Like Edd said, the person dies, their soul comes back in a new body. But, there are times when the soul and the body...keep meeting in a way. The body can die, wither, and turn to dust. But, lifetime after lifetime after lifetime the soul can be born into the same body. And sometimes the body will feel the same. Sometimes it won't. Sometimes we are born knowing that we're the exact same person we were x amount of years ago." Mrs. Jackson looked around the room. Her eyes roaming over her students doing their assignments. Some were looking at her, having stopped what they were doing to listen. She continued talking. "The word reincarnation derives Latin. It literally means-"

"Entering the flesh again." Edd interrupted. He seemed completely enraptured with the conversation. But, Mama Fate knew better. She was growing worried now. She knew that Edd never regained a memory quite this fast. Something was happening and she didn't know what it was. Something, or someone, was speeding up time and making him remember. _No, not now. Not right this second. He can't be remembering something now._ She thought. Just as she was about to say something else, Edd fainted. And then proceeded to have a seizure.

~Flashback~

"Kevin! Kevin! Where are we going?" He laughed. Clearly enjoying himself. Paris was alive. The lights sparkled. The air was fragrant with sweets and the musty scent of sweat and perfume. They were celebrating. But they were always celebrating. Paris was the City of Love. The City of Adventure. The City of Freedom. No one cared what you looked like, what you ate, who you loved. And for that simple fact, they celebrated.

"You'll know when we get there, Dork." Kevin said, pulling him along faster and gripping his hand tighter. He had never felt so free before. He had never felt the love between them so strong before. He heard Edd giggle behind him. He couldn't wait to get to the top of this hill. He had everything planned out. The picnic, the candles, the food, the red roses he loved so much, and the RING. He hoped Edd liked the ring. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Edd would say yes. Fortunately for them, the night was clear. It was dark enough yet for them to see anything, but soon it would be. And he prayed it would get dark soon. He wanted to do this right.

"Kevin." He laughed. "Kevin, darling. You have to slow down. You have longer legs than I do." Edd said, laughing at his partners haste. Kevin slowed down considerably. He turned around, looking sheepish. "Oh. Sorry, Edd. I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. Edd smiled. He reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "No, you didn't hurt me. You could never hurt me. Not even in the thousand years we've loved each other could you ever hurt me." Kevin smiled. He brought his hands up to rest on his hips. He looked down into those cerulean blue eyes. "You ready to eat?"

"Yes."

They spent the next hour eating, talking, play fighting, doing what normal couples do. Once it was finally dark, Kevin asked him to look up. And once he did, he couldn't take his eyes away from what he was seeing. Kevin couldn't look away from Edd. He was glad he picked this hill. It was far away enough from the lights that they could see the stars. And as Edd continued to look and describe the different constellations, Kevin reached over into the basket and pulled out the tiny ring box he had hidden. He had waited for this moment for so long. Edd had finally remembered everything, he was finally happy. But then, everything stopped.

~End Flashback~

Edd woke up three days later in the hospital. He had no memory of what had had happened. Only the memory of Paris and the picinic and then...nothing. Just nothing. He cried. He didn't understand why the dream stopped the way it did. "Was it really just a dream?" He asked to no one in particular. He needed answers. He wanted answers. Why was he having these dreams of he and Kevin? Were they really just dreams?

"You know. I could help you if you want."

Edd whipped his head around. His eyes landed on a fairly young looking man. If Edd was being honest, he didn't look too much older than himself. "Who are you?" He asked. The man chuckled. "That's the question of the century to be honest. I'm always someone different. But I remain the same. Does that make sense? I suspect not." The man said. Edd stared at him. He couldn't quite understand what he meant. All he wanted was-

"Kevin?"

"How did you know?"

"I see all. I know all. It's my job."

"Your job."

"Edd. You can't possibly be this stupid. I had it good authority that you were highly intelligent. Then again...this is the first time in over a thousand years we've met. So it makes sense."

Edd looked at him again. His eyebrow cocked high and his head tilted to the left. Then to the right. Any time he looked at him, he looked like a different person. One minute he was young, the next he looked quite old.

"Oh my god. You're Father Time."

"Bingo." Father Time smiled at Edd. And just as he was about to ask what was happening, Mama Fate and the rest of the gang stormed in. Father Time looked to Mama Fate and winked.

Mama Fate just stared dumbfounded as she now knew who was speeding up time and making sure that Edd was remembering things faster than usual.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOO. dshell99...HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?!**

 **Also. I would like to thank dshell99 for the inspiration for my stars scene. Thank you doll face. ;)**


	9. Jace has a few words

The doctors kept Dee in the hospital for three more days. They wanted to run some tests and keep him for observation. Having no previous history of having seizures, they wanted to make sure that nothing else was wrong and cause him to have another seizure. They weren't really sure as to why he was out for three days after he had had his first one. Dee didn't want to be there anymore but his parents insisted it was for the best. Just in case another one happened and he was knocked out for x amount of days. He only sighed and nodded his head.

Kevin and Nat came to visit him after school for a couple of hours each day. Kevin brought him his work so he wouldn't fall behind in his classes and Nat would regale the poor boy with stories from his theater class and would recount his day of trying to woo Rave; the boy he thought looked so much like his love from days past. But they wouldn't tell Double Dee that little tid bit. Dee noticed that every time Nat would talk about Rave, Kevin would get nervous. He didn't understand why and he didn't get the chance to ask about it. He was never alone with Kevin.

After the boys would leave for the night, Father Time would make his appearance. And each night, Dee would describe his dreams to the man. It went against what he thought were maybe his moral beliefs, but Time was not on their side. And he was very worried that if Dee didn't remember soon, and quickly, Kevin would lose him forever. So, he had made the decision to speed up the process. He just didn't account for the seizure the poor boy would endure. Before, he would have stayed out it. Let things go the way they were supposed to. Before, he would tell Kevin that he had no control over what would happen. And every time the boy died, Kevin would withdraw and then Father Time would feel regret for not stepping in. But he couldn't. Not yet.

"Dee. Those are memories coming to the surface." He said.

"Memories? But how could that be?"

"You must know something about reincarnation?"

"Yes."

"Well. There's something about your reincarnation that makes it possible for you to be in the same body and recover the same memories. It also makes it easier for Kevin to recognize you every time he finds you."

"What would that be?"

"Well. First. I feel like a bad person for not giving you my name. I am Jace; pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Dee giggled. "It is nice to make yours as well, Jace."

"Okay! So! Many years ago, Kevin's father learned of the two of you. Now when I say many years ago, I mean many years ago. When Kevin's father found out, he became extremely angry and volatile. He despised the fact that his only living son was in love with another male. So he procured the services of a witch. And this witch, came up with a spell that would ultimately kill the boy it was intended for. He never told her what the boys name was. He didn't have any intention of doing so. But then...then she found who Kevin was in love with. And it shocked her greatly. She had known this boy his whole life. Since infancy. She had grown to love this boy as her own. She knew his parents. His family." Jace paused and took a deep breath, let it out again.

Double Dee looked at Jace and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. As he was talking, what felt like memories had started to trickle in. Dee remembered a woman with strawberry blonde hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She would bring him trinkets and candies from her trips to far off places. He lived for her smile. He loved her smile. But most of all, he loved her laugh. To him, it sounded like the tinkle of bells. It was pure and genuine and pretty.

Jace looked over at the sound of Double Dee sniffing. He reached over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Lydia was a good person. And she loved you like you were own. Once she found out who Kevin loved, she changed the spell. By only a fraction. Kevin's father didn't bother asking why it was going to take three days to complete it. Nor did he question why Kevin had to be there. Once the spell was finished, and the three of you came out of the room somewhat intact and okay, he whisked Kevin away before he could have the chance to say goodbye. Lydia came to us, Mama Fate and myself, and promised us that we would do everything in our power to stay out of it. To let things go the way they were supposed to. Of course, Mama Fate has her own way of doing things and she normally doesn't follow the rules. But that's beside the point. Lydia asked us not to intervene until it was our Time to. She wanted to protect you, even when she passed many moons ago."

Dee looked at Jace. He smiled as he wiped away a tear. "Can I ask you a question, Jace?"

"You just did." He laughed. (LOL) "Go on. Ask me anything." "If Lydia made you promise not to step in, why are you doing it now?" Jace sighed. "Because, Eddward, things are happening. And I'm afraid of what the outcome will be if you don't recover your memories in time. There are things that not even Mama Fate knows about. It's a curse really, to know everything. Past, Present, and Future. But, to make this short, we need you to remember who you are. It's the only way we can save you."

Double Dee looked at Jace. "Okay. I'll try my best." Jace only nodded. After that, the two sat up talking for a few more hours. Once Dee had finally fallen asleep, Jace left.

"Now. To see about Rave. He's avoided this for way too long."

* * *

Jace walked up to the fine house at the end of Peach Lane.

He had wanted to talk to Rave for a long time. Staring up the window that belonged to Rave, he thought about the last time he had seen the boy.

~Flashback~

"Rave. What are you doing?" Jace asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Jace? I'm packing."

"It seems to me that you are running. Again."

Rave sighed. "So what if I am?"

"Rave. You can't keep running from him. Not forever at least. It's impossible."

"Well. I can certainly try. But, for the record, this is the first time I've ever run from him. I left the other times."

"Yeah. You LEFT. Ergo, you fucking ran, Rave. That's what leaving means, dumbass."

Rave let out a frustrated growl. He knew he ran. He knew what he was doing the first few times it happened. He knew that he would fuck things up again. But he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't watch his best friend die again and again and again. He couldn't. It would kill him this time.

"Is this about your friend, Edd?"

"...yes. It is. I can't watch him die again. I can't. It literally kills me every time it happens. He remembers who he is for so short a time and then he dies this horrible death. It's a never ending cycle that I wish to have no part of."

Jace didn't say anything for a moment. Letting Rave let his frustrations out. He knew it killed all of them on some level. Kevin more so than the others. "You'll see him again."

Rave growled in frustration. "I know! I fucking know we'll see him again. But I cannot watch him die. Not again. Not this time. I-"

"I wasn't talking about Edd. Yes, the four of you are tied together in a way that others can't see. More so Kevin and Edd. They are literally bound to each other. But that is not for me to tell."

Rave was silent for a moment. "When will I get to see him again?"

Jace sighed. "You'll see him again in hundred years. You leave just a few days after Edd dies, you fake your death during your show."

He saw Rave visibly deflate. He sighed. "Okay. I'll leave right after he dies. Then, and only then, I'll mourn the loss of my best friend."

~End Flasback~

Jace was standing at the door, ready to knock, when it suddenly opened. Revealing the magenta haired boy he remembered from so long ago.

"Hello, Jace. It's been a long time." And Jace only smiled. "Hello, Rave. It has been a long time. May I come in?"

Rave backed off to the side and swung his arm wide, indicating that he was, indeed, allowed to come in.

"Make yourself at home, Jace. I was just about to get a drink and then run off to the living room for some Netflix."

Jace only nodded. He requested a bottle of water from Rave and walked off to the living room. Once he reached the room, he made himself comfortable. And waited.

After a few moments, Rave walked in holding a steaming cup of tea and a bottle of water. "So, what brings you here, Jace?"

Jace was quiet for a moment before he answered. "He's starting to remember. And we need to talk."

Rave only looked at his oldest friend and felt his heart beating wildly. He had been waiting for this. His only question was,

"What took you so long?"

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD. What do you think will happen you guys? I can feel this story coming to a close soon. Maybe. I don't know yet. Lol. Sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm a little busy with a few...legal things. I know. It sucks. I hate it. But it has to be done. You know? Anyway!  
**

 **To those of you reading, To Love Again, I forgot I had posted it. So I'm really glad that whoever my lovely guest was commented on it! Thank you beautiful guest!**

 **But guys. What do you think about Father Time coming into play? Leave me your opinions! Love you!**


	10. The Game Changes

**_"What took you so long?"_**

Rave could only look at Jace. He had been waiting for this day to happen. He didn't necessarily want to have this talk. But he also knew that it needed to happen. He wasn't one to screw around with Fate or Time. He did things like he should. He was pulled from his thoughts when Jace said, "You can stop running, you know. It's going to be different this time."

Rave scoffed at the man. "How do you know? Obviously, you're Father Time. You know everything. But, how do you know? How do you know that things will be different this time around?

It took Jace a moment to answer. "Because, Rave, he's remembering. A lot sooner than usual. He remembers Kevin already. Well, not completely, but he's getting there. Soon, he'll remember Nat. Then he'll remember you. His best friend. There are things happening, Rave. Things that you don't know about."

Rave looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Jace ignored his question and instead chose to say, "Rave. It's time to stop running. Tell Nat who you are. It's time. The two of you deserve to be together, happy. Stop running, stop punishing yourself. Live your life the way you were meant to. Live it with the people you love." He said, looking Rave straight in the eyes.

Rave only looked back and said nothing. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid. He was afraid of watching Dee die again. He was afraid of Kevin's father finding him and telling him to stay far away from Kevin and Nat. He was...he was terrified. he wanted to stay. He wanted to be with Nat. He wanted to see Kevin and Edd actually be together for the first time in over a thousand years. It didn't seem fair that every time they found each other, they only had ten years. They never managed to break the curse. And it tore Rave up inside every time he had to watch Dee die. Or had to watch Kevin break down because he was ever so close to having him back then losing him all over again.

He honestly didn't know if he could do it again.

"Okay," he said, "I'll stay. I'll stay and help to the best of my ability."

"And?"

"And I'll talk to Nat about me. About us."

Jace looked pleased with the outcome. "Okay. That's all I ask for. They're going to need you." Rave could only nod his head as he turned around and started unpacking his suitcase.

* * *

Dee was finally home after his three day stay in the hospital. But he couldn't get what Jace had said to him out of his head. He felt his phone buzz and it pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down and saw who the message was from.

BigRed: Hey Dee! How ya feelin'?

BlueEyes: I am feeling okay. May I ask what you are up to?

BigRed: Glad to hear it. I'm not doing anything. Why? What's up?

BlueEyes: I'd like you to come over. I want to ask you something.

BigRed: Yeah. Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll be over there. Should I knock or walk right on in?

BlueEyes: You may walk in, but remember to take off your shoes and put them on the rack.

BigRed: Okay! Will do! See you soon.

Dee sighed to himself. Maybe if he talked to Kevin about what was on his mind, he'd feel better. He got lost in his thoughts again and didn't notice the front door opening and closing.

Kevin walked in and, as instructed, took off his shoes and put them on the rack. He figured Dee wouldn't be in his room. So instead of going up, he went left and into the living room. He saw Dee wrapped in a green blanket. "Hey, Dee. Everything alright?" He asked as he came into the living room.

Dee turned his head to look at him. He didn't say anything at first. He just stared at Kevin. Stared into his green eyes and didn't say anything. Until...

"I remember you."

Kevin was shocked. So shocked, he didn't say anything.

"I remember you. From a past life, I mean. I've been...having these dreams. Which weren't really dreams I suppose. More like memories. One, in particular, sticks out to me. It was my birthday. You-"

Kevin regained his speech and interrupted him. "Dee, of course it sticks out to you. Your birthday was just a few months ago." He chuckled. Dee gave him a look that said, _Shut the fuck up or I will punch you in your pretty mouth._ Needless to say, it made Kevin a little nervous. After a moment, he sighed. "Okay. Okay. I'll let you explain."

Dee nodded. "Like I said, it was my birthday. You had given me the same pocket watch you handed me a few months ago. The cover is different. But the inscription on the inside once said _To The Love of My Life. May We Always Find Each Other. In this Life and the Next._ You knew then that you would always find me. That I would always find you. Why didn't you say anything, Kevin? Why? Why didn't you?!" Dee had said in frustration.

Kevin looked at the blue eyed boy he had fallen in love with so many eons ago. He didn't know how to explain anything without upsetting him further. He knew that if he tried, Double Dee would become angry and frustrated at the same time. He sighed. Rubbed the back of his neck. Took off his cap and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. And looked at Double Dee.

His eyes were clouded, like he was trying to hold back tears. Kevin sighed again. And nodded.

"Okay. Okay. I'll, uh, explain this to the best of my ability."

"That's all I ask, Kevin."

"If I'm being honest though, there's not much to explain. Lydia, when she made the spell, she put in a clause. One where you'd come back as you and regain your memories. And you do, every time. But something always happens. Just before you regain all of your memories, you die. You're murdered and taken from me every time. And I've never been able to figure out how that happens. You were always so close. So close." Kevin said, putting his head in his hands. Trying hard not to cry. Why were they having this conversation now? They've never had this conversation. So why?

Double Dee looked at him. He honestly didn't think this would happen. All he wanted were answers. He still wants answers.

Kevin looked up and stared at Double Dee. "Why are you asking? Did something happen? Did you remember something other than the pocket watch? Do you..." He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to ask if Double Dee remembered him. He wanted to know so badly. But, he couldn't risk throwing everything out of whack for a silly answer to a silly question. He'll let everything flow and come together like it should.

Double Dee looked at Kevin like he had grown a second head. Or maybe a third eye. Kevin waited anxiously for an answer. "I...I don't remember much of anything else. Only the watch and Lydia..."

Kevin visibly deflated. "Oh. Well, that's okay."

Double Dee and Kevin sat in silence for a moment. Dee felt horrible for the way he was acting. But he couldn't exactly help it. He's just found out that he's had this whole other life. Lives he didn't think were possible. And the dream...the dream he had at the hospital felt real. Felt extraordinary. It was amazing and terrifying. It was beautiful. He so wanted to tell Kevin. But he didn't feel like it was the right time to mention it. So, instead, he said, "What I was like? Before, in my other lives? You seem to know me so well but I hardly know you at all. The real you, I mean. Have I always known Nathan? What about Rave? Was I cruel? Was I the same person I am now? Did I perform criminal acts? Did I..."

"Whoa, Dee," Kevin chuckled, "how many questions do you have? Let's start with the first one. What you were like...you were the same then as you are now. Soft hearted, kind, loving, smart as a whip. You knew Nathan before Rave. And before you ask, yes, Nat has always been this way. Living a thousand years hasn't seemed to change him at all. Not even a little bit. Rave came a few hundred years. He wasn't with us, up there. (A/N: I don't have a name for the place they grew up. So yeah.) He came right around the time you were shot the first time. I don't even remember how it happened, the very first time. You and Rave became close. Two peas in a pod. When you died, those first few times, he was there. But after a while, he couldn't deal with it anymore. So he faked his death and ran away." Kevin ended his long winded speech and looked at Double Dee.

As for Double Dee, all he could do was look at the boy he befriended. "What about us?" He asked tentatively. He looked away as he asked. He didn't want to see the look on Kevin's face. All Kevin did was smile and sit back into the cushions.

"This is probably going to wreck a lot of people's plans. 'Specially Mama Fate's. But, the 'us' portion of this sordid love story, we're lovers. In some lifetimes we got married. In others, we lived together. And in others still, we had to keep us a secret. Our last lifetime together, I had just asked you to marry me. In the privacy of our own home. But it had somehow gotten out that we were more than just friends. So, they shot you. That was a hundred years ago. It still hurts that I wasn't there in time to save you." Kevin's voice trailed off. The memories coming back to him. He didn't hear Double Dee get up and make his way over to where he was sitting until Double Dee was directly in front of him. Kevin looked up and before he could say anything, Double Dee sat down in his lap. He felt his arms snake around his neck and Double Dee lay his head down on his shoulder.

"I may not remember you completely, but I know that we're meant to be together. And in time, I'll get my memories back. You just have to give me a little time. I know that you love me. Give me the chance to love you again. We'll make it through this, together. Like we always do." He said. Kevin sniffled and wrapped his arms around Double Dee's waist.

"I'd wait another lifetime for you, Dee. I always have, I always will."

And they sat there for a few hours. Enjoying each other's company silently.

 _Outside, there stood three people. The youngest of them looked at the couple inside with fondness. "You know, they're moving ahead of schedule." She said._

 _"Yes they are. I wonder why." Mama Fate said._

 _"It may have been because I talked to Double Dee. It was a good talk. It needed to happen." Father Time said nonchalantly._

 _"Well. It's good to see that you're trying to help this time around, Jace." Angela observed._

 _"I thought it was time for me to intervene and help change the course of their desitinies."_

 _"Well, no matter what happens. We know someone isn't going to be happy with this turn of events. So expect to get a summons." Mama Fate said._

 _"I know, I dutifully ignore it. And when asked, I say I never got any summons." Father Time and Angela chuckled. Mama Fate smirked to herself and walked away. The other two following close behind her._


	11. Nat and Rave: The Confession

There have been exactly ten times that Kevin Sophia Barr has asked himself this question: What did I do to deserve this treatment? And exactly ten times, he has received the same answer: Because I have loved, and have been loved in return, I do this. In his young, short life, he followed a boy who took his heart and ran away with it. For a thousand years, he has chased said boy and then lost said boy. Over and over and over again. He has shed countless tears and just as much blood. He's fought his father on many things and he's lost several of these fights. But the one he'll never lose, is the one about Edd. His father may not like who he loves or who he's dedicated his life to, but Edd is one fight he'll never budge on. His father be damned.

Before, everything would go as fast as a snail. It would take some time for Edd to regain part of his memory, then more time as the rest of it slowly trickled in. The best way to describe the feeling would be comparing it to a sieve. Once turned on, it slowly let things out. Like it being stuck into a maple tree and waiting for it slowly deliver it's delicious syrupy goodness.

That was the best way Kevin would describe it if you had taken the time to ask him how it felt. But, if you asked him now, he wouldn't really know how to tell it. This was a new sensation for him. A new ride. He didn't know what to do with it. It never took half a year for Edd to regain his memories. So, he went along for the ride. He made sure that Edd was comfortable when he passed out. He made sure he had plenty of water and food when he woke up. Granted, it only happened a few handful of times. But, the memories were coming; and they were coming fast.

And it scared him.

* * *

Rave knew, that at some point, he would have to tell Nat and Edd who he honestly was. He couldn't hide behind the story he told. Not anymore; not since Jace stopped by and gave him that talk so many nights ago. But oh how he wanted to. Rave wanted to hide behind his story as long as he could. He wanted to hide. He wanted to run. He wanted to stay. He wanted to tell Nat the truth. He wanted...well, he didn't know what it was he wanted to be exact.

Rave sighed to himself. He knew he would have to talk to someone about this. And he'd always been able to trust Kevin to keep his secrets. Kevin was the only person he told he was leaving. Simply because if he asked, he knew Kevin wouldn't say anything. With or without him asking. Leaning back in his chair, he thought to himself about the pros and cons. He sighed, heavily, to himself.

"Rave, are you alright?" Edd asked.

"Hm? Yes, I'm quite alright, Edd. Just...stressed about something. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I promise."

Edd looked at him for a moment and considered asking again. But he knew not to, so he simply shook his head and gave him a small smile. "Okay. As long as you're sure your alright."

Rave smiled at his best friend. A smile he ever really shared with Edd, the only one to ever understand him. Even all those years ago. He thought back to that day, when everything had seemed so desolate and dark.

 _Rave was sitting underneath his favorite tree, alone. Like usual. He didn't care to understand why no one would befriend him or sit with him. He just knew that he was always alone. He stopped wondering why everyone avoided him. Why everyone went quiet once he entered the room. Why he was never invited to events or celebrations. He didn't care. Couldn't care. Not anymore. He-_

 _"Hey! Why are you sitting out here all alone? Don't you want to join them?" A boy asked from beside him._

 _Rave turned his head to the side to look at a surprisingly adorable boy. His raven hair was uncovered and blowing slightly in the wind. He had eyes as blue as the ocean and a gap in his front teeth. He was smiling at Rave like there wasn't anything wrong with him._

 _"I would. But I come here instead. To this tree. I don't care to be with those other people anymore."_

 _"Oh? Why not?" The boy asked curiously._

 _Rave snorted. "You honestly don't know?"_

 _"No."_

 _"That makes two of us."_

 _"Oh. Well, that's not a very nice thing to do."  
_

 _AN"No. No, it's not. I don't know why they never invite me. Nor do I care to know. I stopped caring about the reason a long time ago."_

 _"Oh. Hhmm. Well. If you don't care, then why sit a tree where you can see the entire town having fun?"_

 _Rave stared at him. He honestly didn't know why he sat at this tree and watched everyone. Maybe he was jealous that everyone was having fun. Maybe he was jealous that the people down below actually looked like they cared about one another. Maybe...maybe he was just tired of being lonely._

 _"I don't know. I just...I don't know."_

 _The boy looked at him. He stuck his hand out. "My name is Eddward. Most call me Edd. But my friends call me Double Dee."_

 _Rave looked down at his proffered hand. Then back to his face. After a moment's hesitation, he took Double Dee's hand. "My name is James. But I go by Rave. It's nice to meet you, Edd."_

 _"Double Dee, please. You can call me Double Dee."_

 _He smiled. "Double Dee."_

* * *

It was the end of the day. And Rave was dreading the ensuing conversation he would have to have with Nat. He was nervous. He was scared. He was ashamed. He was angry. But most of all, the strongest of his emotions, he was ashamed. Ashamed that he had let the one person he every truly loved believe he was dead. Believe that he looked like a boy he had loved so many years ago.

"Double Dee. Go on to Kevin's. I'll be there shortly. I just have to make a stop at my house and change. Pick up a few things."

"Okay! I'll see you soon, Rave." Double Dee said and walked off towards his boyfriends house. Rave sighed. _How am I supposed to do this?_ He wondered to himself. He sighed. He hoped, even prayed, that Nat would understand why he did what he did. _He's got to understand, I couldn't watch my best friend die again. It would have killed me._ Walking into his house, he set his bag down and went to his room.

Where he was met with teal hair and honey gold eyes. "Fuck."

"Hello, Rave."

"Nat. What are you doing here?" He said.

"I came here because...because I need to know if it's you." Pain filled amber eyes looked into his own brown ones.

"Goldberg...what the fuck are you talking about?" He asked, turning away from him.

He heard a noise behind him and before he knew it, he was being slammed against the wall.

"Don't fucking give me that, Rave! I know who you are! I know! Why can't you just admit it!? Rave...just tell me. Please." Nat had tears running down his face, his fist wrapped in Rave's teal cardigan. Rave was momentarily shocked into silence. "I...I...Nat..."

"Rave...just please. Please tell me." His voice trembled with barely contained rage.

"Nat...I didn't plan to tell you like this. Not while you're so angry and obviously hurt."

Nat's eyes bore deep into Rave's own brown. Those eyes that drew him in so long ago. He had known it was him from the start. He had felt the pull towards the other man. The same pull he had felt all those years ago in Times Square. They were happy then. Or at least he thought they were. He agonized over the reason why Rave left. Was it something he had done? Didn't do? Had said? Hadn't said? He-

"No! No, Nat. It wasn't anything that you did or didn't do. I had to leave. I had to! I..."

Nat hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. "Why did you leave then, Rave? Why? I loved you! And you left me! I loved you! I still love you! Even after all these years, even after all the hurt and the pain and the anguish, I still fucking love you. I just want to know!" He yelled, and threw Rave onto the bed. He may be angry, but he would never hurt someone so important to him. Or anyone in general. It wasn't in his nature to hurt another person.

Omce again, amber eyes bored into brown ones. Imploring him to tell the truth. Begging him to tell him the reason he left. Even if it was for another man, he deserved an explanation. Rave looked at Nat and sighed. The Goldberg temper had been famous once upon a time. And it seemed that Nat was trying to keep his reigned in.

"Nat..."

"Please, Rave. Just tell me." Nat begged.

"I left because I couldn't watch my best friend die again. I couldn't. Double Dee was the first friend I had ever made. The only person to ever treat me like I was normal. He sat down next to me and saved me from doing something horrible. He's my brother. And I couldn't watch him die again. Not again. I couldn't stay for that again. So I ran. And I left you behind. I needed to go. I didn't want to hurt again. Losing my best friend so many times before, I couldn't do it." Rave sobbed into his hands.

As Nat watched him break down, he thought back to all the times the magenta haired boy would disappear for a few days at a time. But he would always come back and help pick the two of them up again. Except for that last time. That last time when they had needed him at what seemed the lowest point of his or Kevin's lives. Nat sat down on the edge of the bed gingerly and grabbed Rave under the arms and dragged him into his lap. Where he held him until his sons had turned into hiccups and he was no longer crying.

"I didn't realize how hard it was for you, Rave. i didn't realize that you being strong could only carry you for so long. You needed me just as much as I need you. As much as Kevin needed you. You needed us more. And I should've seen that. But I didn't. And I am so sorry, Rave. You needed me but I didn't see." He said, remorse and regret lacing his voice. He felt Rave sag against his chest.

A few moments passed by in silence. "Are you still upset with me?"

Nat looked down at the boy in his lap. "Of course I am. But not about you leaving. About you pretending you didn't know who I was."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Rave, why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't know how you would react if I told you the truth. But it seems you figured it out on your own."

"Well. Yeah! I'm the King of Butts! Of course I figured it out." He laughed.

"You figured out it was me...because of my ass? Seriously Goldberg?"

Nat only laughed harder.

 **AN: I know! I know! It's been...a really long time since I've updated. But I hope this chapter will make up for it. Nat and Rave needed to have this conversation. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
